1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to safety devices for weapons such as pistols. More particularly, it relates to devices that prevent a child from pulling the trigger of a weapon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Weapons usually include a safety device intended to prevent accidental discharge, but accidental discharges of weapons still take many lives per year. Many fatalities occur because weapon owners forget to set the safety mechanism that is provided by the manufacturer of the weapon, and many more occur because the safety is so easily removed from its operable position. Thus, a child playing with a weapon may first accidentally disable the safety, rendering the weapon ready to fire, and then accidentally discharge the weapon.
Thus, there is a need for a life-saying device that prevents a toddler or a child from accidentally discharging a weapon. The device should be removable by an adult who knows how to remove it, but should be difficult if not impossible for a child to remove.
However, in view of the art at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill how such a device could be provided.